SETE VIDAS - EPÍLOGO VIDA 1
by DWS
Summary: Se você é daqueles que começa um livro pelo capítulo final, esse é o ponto certo para começar a acompanhar essa fic. RASGANDO A FANTASIA é a continuação de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 1. AVISO: Dean cross-dressing.
1. ACORDANDO DE UM PESADELO

**_7VERSE : VIDA 1_**

_EPILOGO** VIDA 1**__: RASGANDO A FANTASIA_

CAPÍTULO 1

ACORDANDO DE UM PESADELO

.

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Se você é daqueles que começa um livro pelo capítulo final, esse é o ponto certo para começar a acompanhar essa fanfiction. CONTINUAÇÃO DE **SETE VIDAS-VIDA 1 **(ver www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1). AVISO: Dean _cross-dressing_.

* * *

**ANTES**

Em um universo alternativo, Dean é um heterossexual que usa calcinha e pinta as unhas dos pés de vermelho. O _Trickster_ transporta a alma do Dean machão que conhecemos para essa realidade e sua alma toma posse do corpo do Dean _cross-dressing_ daquela realidade (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1**). Como é fácil de imaginar, isso não acaba bem. Ou melhor, acaba como é mostrado a seguir.

SETE VIDAS se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 _(Mystery Spot)_ e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. O ano é 2008.

* * *

**AGORA**

DELEGACIA DE LA GRANDE, OREGON

21:03

A consciência do Dean que tão bem conhecemos abandona o corpo que ocupou nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, seguindo para uma realidade que não era a sua e um destino incerto. Mas, naquele momento, ele aceitaria de bom grado qualquer outro destino, por mais incerto que se mostrasse depois. Aquele que estava vivendo era a materialização de seus piores pesadelos. Uma antecipação das torturas que, tinha certeza, sofreria no Inferno.

O alívio que sentiu ao se desprender do corpo foi muito parecido com o que a alma sente no momento da morte. Tanto que ele acreditou que fora isso que acontecera. Intimamente, Dean agradeceu a Deus, por tirá-lo do pesadelo que estava prestes a vivenciar. Por livrá-lo de viver com a lembrança que teve o corpo violado. Naquele momento, não sentiu culpa por abandonar sua versão daquela realidade ao destino que este sempre soube que um dia teria que enfrentar.

A consciência deste outro Dean reassumiu o controle do corpo. Forma estranha de descrever o que estava acontecendo. Ele não estava no controle de nada. A sensação de desorientação era total. Sua mente tentava desesperadamente entender o que estava acontecendo. Onde estava? Como chegara ali? A escuridão era total e três pares de mãos disputavam espaço em seu corpo.

Suas pernas estavam firmemente seguras e mantidas imobilizadas contra o chão por alguém muito forte. Sua cabeça estava sendo pressionada contra o chão. Seu rosto esfregado contra o piso sujo e agora levemente molhado por seu próprio suor e o do homem que insistia em invadir sua orelha com a língua e sussurrar obscenidades em seu ouvido. Seu braço esquerdo estava dolorosamente dobrado contra suas costas e, ao ser empurrado para cima, transmitia espasmos de dor para o resto do corpo.

Mas, o que mais o apavorava era a mão que deslizava quase carinhosamente sobre suas nádegas, coxas e pelo espaço entre suas pernas. Lágrimas silenciosas teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos. Escutou apavorado o homem repetir baixinho em seu ouvido 'relaxa e goza, garotão, relaxa e goza'. Se sobrevivesse, perseguiria aqueles homens até o inferno e os mataria. Os mataria, nem que fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

O risco de estupro sempre estivera presente em sua vida. Dean flertara com o perigo por tempo demais. O homem se arriscava muito mais do que o caçador de demônios. Ele não podia culpar ninguém pelo caminho que trilhara até chegar ali. Somente a ele próprio. Quantas vezes prometera que mudaria de comportamento? Primeiro para o pai e o irmão. Tantas, que não podia culpá-los por desistirem de amá-lo. Depois para si mesmo. Ninguém mais que ele próprio sabia que caminhava para o abismo.

Gritou ao ser invadido por um dedo atrevido. Seu grito ecoou pela delegacia deserta e foi com espanto que viu pouco depois as luzes se acenderem e um policial gritar para que fizesse silêncio.

Olhou em volta. Seu grito acordara seus companheiros de cela e eles o olhavam de forma desaprovadora. Tocou o próprio rosto, os próprios braços. Estava completamente vestido. Suas roupas não estavam rasgadas. Não havia nem sinal dos estupradores. Tinha sido tudo um sonho? Se permitiu chorar de alívio.

Gabriel, invisível, o olhava com um sorriso divertido, mas sem o ar maldoso tão característico de quando encarnava o _Trickster_. Dean já tivera o bastante. Sua intenção nunca fora machucá-lo ou traumatizá-lo de forma definitiva. Pretendia apenas sacudi-lo. Mostrar o quão perto do abismo ele caminhava. E, se tudo corresse como pretendia, livrá-lo para sempre daquele comportamento obsessivo-compulsivo.

.

Dean tinha uma missão quase impossível a cumprir e precisava de Sam ao seu lado para ter alguma chance de sucesso. Era necessário fortalecer os laços entre os irmãos. E Dean estava a um passo de perder Sam para sempre. Sam logo desistiria do irmão e Dean mergulharia no abismo, selando o destino daquele mundo.

O destino deste Dean fora o que motivara Gabriel a escolher La Grande como ponto de partida para seu plano. La Grande era o lar secreto das encarnações humanas dos deuses nórdicos da luz e da escuridão. Eles, e somente eles, podiam salvar Dean.

Gabriel era um arcanjo e anjos não têm o poder de mudar a natureza humana. Na verdade, nem mesmo deuses, isoladamente, têm esse poder. Para mudar definitivamente a forma de agir e pensar do mais insignificante dos homens é necessário que deuses de grande poder e naturezas opostas trabalhem em sintonia, mantendo equilibrada a balança entre o bem e o mal. Deuses de naturezas opostas costumam ser inimigos e, portanto, nunca aconteceu de dois deles concordarem em se juntar para uma empreitada dessas.

Gabriel não podia simplesmente se revelar e pedir que Baldur e Hodur o ajudassem. Ou talvez pudesse. Baldur era também um deus da verdade e poderia reconhecer a sinceridade de seus propósitos. Mas, depois de tanto tempo encarnando um _trickster_, passara a pensar como um. De qualquer forma, o Céu não podia tomar conhecimento do que estava prestes a fazer. Precisava parecer iniciativa dos dois deuses gêmeos.

.

Ao chegar na delegacia pela manhã, o policial Hal Levine soube que o preso Dean Winchester aparentemente tivera um pesadelo e acordara todos os presos com seus gritos. Naquele momento, não deu muita importância ao fato. Mais tarde, ao entrar na cela, encontrou Dean em posição fetal ainda tremendo e soluçando. Não lembrava em nada o rapaz atrevido e desafiador que trancara na cela na noite anterior. Algo dentro dele quebrara. Aquilo o deixou mais intrigado do que propriamente preocupado. Mesmo assim resolveu chamar o irmão.

A empatia era um dos aspectos mais característicos de Baldur, como deus da verdade. Mark Levine não precisava ser um deus para saber que algo traumatizante acontecera com o rapaz na noite anterior. Fora o responsável pelo rapaz ter sido preso naquela cela e se sentiria responsável se algo de ruim acontecesse em decorrência disso. Mas, o que podia ter acontecido? Acontecera à noite e sua memória divina só registrava o acontecia sob a luz do sol.

Mark pediu a Hal que conduzisse Dean para o parlatório da delegacia e que o deixasse a sós com o rapaz. Dean se deixa conduzir, apático. Não mostra qualquer reação quando Mark se aproxima e coloca a mão sobre sua testa.

Mark fecha os olhos e vê a vida de Dean, do nascimento até aquele momento, como se fosse ele mesmo a vivê-la. Seus sonhos, seus medos, seus desejos e suas dores. Mark sabia que havia um preço a pagar por se envolver tão intimamente com um humano. Mark já fizera aquilo antes, mas Dean vivera sensações mais intensas e complexas que qualquer outro humano que contatara e encontrava-se emocionalmente muito abalado.

As emoções tumultuadas de Dean invadem a mente de Mark e o desestabilizam mais do que este esperava que fosse acontecer. Naquele momento, Mark era o próprio Dean, com poderes divinos.

Dean tinha uma nobreza trágica e agia imbuído de uma missão. Dean dedicara a vida a proteger o mundo e os homens de forças sombrias. Mas, uma compulsão de natureza sexual ameaçava sua autodesignada missão e sua vida. Isso lembrou Mark do quanto ele e Hal se afastaram de suas responsabilidades com o mundo ao qual estavam tão intimamente ligados.

Uma coisa despertou a atenção de Mark mais do que tudo. Dean tinha um nêmesis perigoso. Dean fora vítima da ação cruel de um _trickster_. Um maldito _trickster_ como o odioso Loki, que levara seu irmão Hodur a matá-lo. Não ia permitir que esse _trickster_ voltasse a explorar a vulnerabilidade de Dean para quebrá-lo psicologicamente. Ia ajudá-lo a livrar-se daquele comportamento autodestrutivo. Mas, para isso, precisava do irmão.

Mark nunca teve tanta dificuldade antes para convencer o irmão a fazer algo que desejava. Hal não queria nem ouvir falar em usar seus poderes divinos para remover a compulsão de Dean. Por fim, chegaram a um acordo. Não apagariam o gosto por peças femininas da mente de Dean, somente seu componente obsessivo-compulsivo.

Essa operação não podia ser realizada na delegacia, pois não passaria despercebida dos emissários do Deus ora dominante. Precisavam transportar-se e a Dean para o Valhala. Não o corpo físico de Dean, naturalmente, pois o Valhala era uma dimensão espiritual.

Dean é tirado de sua apatia quando vê o policial Levine e o irmão, que sabia ser amigo do namorado da garota que tentara levar para a cama, entrarem juntos na sala, sorrindo de forma cúmplice e vindo decididos em sua direção. O que pretendiam fazer com ele?

Mark e Hal seguram firme os braços de Dean e ele sente a sua alma ser arrancada do corpo.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) O título não podia ser mais explícito. VIDA 1 EPÍLOGO é a continuação e a finalização da fic SETE VIDAS-VIDA 1, que, por sua vez, é parte de uma história maior (a saga SETE VIDAS).

2) Os personagens Mark e Hal Levine foram apresentados em VIDA 1, mas a revelação de que são deuses nesta realidade acontece somente agora, no EPÍLOGO. É claro que os leitores de SETE VIDAS já sabiam que os irmãos Levine são deuses em muitas realidades, mas também sabem que isso não significa que sejam deuses em todas. A história dos deuses irmãos é contada em SETE VIDAS-VIDA 4 (capítulo 6).

3) Dean acabou preso após se envolver com a namorada do filho do delegado da cidade e os amigos dele. Era para ser uma noite na cadeia para acalmar os ânimos, mas o _Trickster_ deu uma incrementada e Dean acabou sendo acusado de estupro de uma menor de idade e ganhando como companheiros de cela três brutamontes homofóbicos. Para mais detalhes, leia SETE VIDAS-VIDA 1.

4) O que Dean vivenciou não foi um sonho. Audrey (a menina supostamente estuprada) e os brutamontes homofóbicos postos na cela com o Dean eram, na verdade, construtos criados pelo _Trickster_ para desestabilizá-lo emocionalmente. O _Trickster_ fez os construtos desaparecerem após cumprirem os papéis para os quais foram criados. Os construtos apenas parecem agir por conta própria. São, na verdade, extensões da vontade do _Trickster_. O Dean não sofreu o risco real de ser estuprado porque essa nunca foi a intenção do _Trickster_. A roupa do Dean foi rasgada pelos construtos e depois reconstituída pelo _Trickster_. Construtos são ilusões sólidas como as duplicatas de si próprio que vimos o Trickster criar no seriado.

5) O estranho comportamento do Trickster é explicado na fic SETE VIDAS-PRÓLOGO.

6) Dean sofre de um transtorno conhecido como travestismo heterossexual.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente recriados por mim. SETE VIDAS. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Baldur e Hodur pertencem ao panteão de divindades nórdicas. Suas encarnações humanas aqui apresentadas são contribuição minha. O Baldur que aparece em Supernatural está muito distante das características do personagem no mito.

* * *

02.05.2014


	2. ATÉ QUE A MORTE NOS APROXIME

**_7VERSE : VIDA 1_**

_EPILOGO** VIDA 1**__: RASGANDO A FANTASIA_

CAPÍTULO 2

ATÉ QUE A MORTE NOS APROXIME

.

* * *

.

Sam acordou e viu que a cama do irmão não fora desfeita. Dean não voltara para o motel na noite anterior. Isso nunca acontecera antes. Procurou não dar muita importância ao fato. Dean já era bem grandinho e sabia se cuidar. Procurou se concentrar na pesquisa que iniciara na véspera sobre as recentes mortes rituais em Cedar City, no Utah, o provável próximo caso deles. E, como de outras tantas vezes, varreu para debaixo do tapete a preocupação que teimava em ocupar espaço em seus pensamentos.

Passava do meio-dia quando Sam finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que havia motivos de sobra para estar preocupado com o desaparecimento do irmão. Foi até a cidade e, após perguntar muito, soube por um policial que um rapaz louro, um forasteiro, fora assassinado na noite anterior ao sair de um bar de má reputação.

Sam sentiu as pernas bambas e quase desabou quando escutou aquilo. Sentiu como se um punho de aço esmagasse seu coração. Sentiu dificuldade de respirar. Mas, não era a dor da perda ou não era somente isso. Era sentimento de CULPA.

A culpa que sentia não estava relacionada ao que fizera ou deixara de fazer na noite anterior. O que esmagava seu coração não era culpa pela ainda não confirmada morte de Dean pelas mãos de um estranho. Não era a sua morte física, real e objetiva. Desta, sabia não ser culpado. O que agora sentia era remorso por todas as vezes que tentou matá-lo dentro de si.

Culpa pelas vezes que negou haver parentesco entre eles. Pelas vezes que se escondeu para não serem vistos juntos. Pelas vezes que lhe negou contato físico. Pelo sem número de vezes que desejou que o rapaz de olhos verdes que pintava as unhas dos pés de vermelho não fosse seu irmão de verdade.

Culpa pelo que não admitia nem para si mesmo: que houve momentos que desejou que o irmão estivesse morto. Ou que nem tivesse nascido.

Confrontado com a realização de seu desejo nunca confessado, sentiu-se esmagado por anos de atitudes covardes e pelas mentiras que usava para justificá-las para si mesmo. Naquele momento, via desabar sobre si toda uma montanha de culpa pelas atitudes equivocadas de uma vida inteira. Sentiu medo de nunca poder expiá-las. É humano adiar algo que nos incomoda achando que será mais fácil resolver no dia seguinte. Esquecemos que a morte pode não nos dar essa chance.

Seu coração batia descompassado quando o legista abriu a gaveta da câmara refrigerada e retirou o lençol branco que cobria o corpo inerte de um rapaz louro aparentando 22 anos. Sam respira aliviado ao descobrir que o morto não era o seu irmão. Não acontecera. Dean estava vivo. VIVO.

Ganhara um tempo. Talvez ainda fosse possível salvar sua relação com o irmão. Nem que fosse para não voltar a se sentir tão culpado no dia da morte do irmão.

Ou no dia de sua própria morte.

.

Mas, se Dean estava vivo .. se estava bem .. onde ele estava? Porque não atendia o celular? O que diabos podia ter-lhe acontecido?

\- Onde você se meteu, Dean? Cadê você meu irmão?

_'Meu irmão travesti'. _

Dean não era o irmão que idealizara, mas era irmão que tinha. Só tinha ele. Não podia perdê-lo.

Não queria perdê-lo.

Não queria? Não mesmo? Ou estava mais uma vez mentindo para si mesmo? Se o queria perto, porque o mantinha afastado? Ia continuar esperando que Dean mudasse para só então deixá-lo aproximar-se? E se isso nunca acontecesse?

Sam vagou pela cidade sem destino certo até sentir os pés doerem. Havia uma praça uma quadra à frente. Sentou-se num dos bancos e permitiu que as lágrimas que vinha represando escorressem por sua face.

Porque era tão difícil aceitar Dean como ele era? Porque era tão difícil amá-lo como ele merecia? Era por causa do que os outros achavam? Porque moldava a sua vida pela opinião de estranhos? Quando foi que adotara como seus os preconceitos que tanto criticava nos outros?

Quando realmente queremos algo, fazemos acontecer. Mas, como agir para mudar esse quadro?

_A solução talvez não seja mudar o quadro .. talvez a solução seja mudar a forma como se vê o quadro. Talvez seja necessário olhar para além do quadro, olhar para o que há por trás deste quadro. Olhar para a parede que o sustenta. Esquecer o quadro onde se vê as unhas pintadas e prestar atenção apenas na parede. E ver o quanto de força e de beleza existe nela. A essência e não aquilo que nós é mostrado._

Sam lembra do Dean de sua infância. Dos bons momentos que viveram. Do amor que ele lhe devotava. Sempre tão preocupado, tão dedicado, tão protetor. Dean tentara ser um bom irmão. Dean tentara fazer o seu melhor. Fora ele, Sam, quem construíra tijolo a tijolo o muro que hoje os separava. Porque só agora conseguia ver isso claramente? Fora ele próprio quem erguera o muro. Cabia a ele desmontá-lo. E não podia ser um tijolo por vez. Não havia mais tempo para isso. Se estava mesmo determinado a ter seu irmão de volta, o muro precisava vir abaixo por inteiro. De uma só vez. Não se ama meia pessoa. Precisava aceitar Dean por inteiro. Valorizar suas qualidades. Relevar suas esquisitices.

Estava mais do que na hora de passar a agir como um verdadeiro irmão para Dean.

.

Gabriel sabia que não era apenas Dean que precisava de uma forte sacudidela. Mais até do que Dean, era Sam quem precisava mudar suas atitudes. Mas, para isso, ele precisava encarar a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Era por isso que estava aí, invisível, ao lado de Sam. Sussurrando em seus ouvidos. Forçando-o a relembrar seus erros do passado. Por mais doloroso que estivesse sendo.

Também nesta realidade não pudera evitar a morte de Mark Lawson, mas talvez a morte do rapaz tenha servido para algo de bom, afinal. Fora o estopim da reaproximação entre Sam e o irmão.

.

Sam estranha encontrar a delegacia aparentemente abandonada. Nenhum policial. Nenhum atendente. Mordeu o lábio indeciso e xingou mentalmente até a décima geração do delegado ausente. Soltou um FODA-SE e entrou na área restrita.

Qualquer outra pessoa se obrigaria a aguardar _pacientemente _... por mais impaciente que pudesse estar. Afinal, era uma delegacia de polícia. Era isso que se esperava de um cidadão. Cidadãos não chegam numa delegacia e vão entrando na carceragem. Mas, Sam queria respostas. Precisava de respostas. Não ia aguentar ficar esperando mais um minuto que fosse. Estava angustiado. Passara o dia inteiro com a sensação de que algo ruim tinha acontecido. Já era quase noite. Procurara o irmão pela cidade inteira sem sucesso. Se fosse abordado por um policial, inventaria numa desculpa para estar ali.

Emocionalmente, sentia-se numa montanha-russa. Primeiro, o susto, quando achou que Dean era o forasteiro assassinado. O sentimento avassalador de culpa. Depois, o alívio de descobrir que não era Dean quem estava estirado sob o lençol branco naquela gaveta no necrotério. Por um momento, ao deixar o necrotério, sentiu-se até um pouco ridículo por aquela preocupação exagerada. Afinal, era o Dean. Claro que ele estava bem. Voltou a ficar otimista. Achou que logo o encontraria e que ririam juntos de tudo aquilo. Que tudo entraria de novo nos eixos.

Mas, esse estado de espírito durou pouco. Lembranças indesejadas forçavam passagem e afloravam em sua mente sem que pudesse ignorá-las como fizera tantas antes. Lembranças das inúmeras vezes e das diferentes formas que rejeitara o irmão. Dean talvez nunca mudasse. Sua relação com o irmão não podia continuar na dependência de uma improvável mudança de Dean. Restava ele próprio mudar. A conscientização disso tinha sido dolorosa, porém catártica. Saíra mais forte do mergulho às próprias trevas interiores. Em paz consigo mesmo. E, por um momento, feliz. Mas, as horas foram se passando e a angústia voltara. Ainda mais intensa. E ali estava ele, desesperado. Tomando atitudes desesperadas.

Dean também não estava na carceragem. Aonde diabos ele se metera? Ia saindo, desanimado, quando abriu uma porta identificada apenas por uma pequena plaqueta onde se lia PARLATÓRIO. Não esperava realmente encontrar Dean ali.

Mas, ele estava lá. Imóvel. Parecia estar morto.

Sam se aproxima devagar do corpo inerte, grotescamente largado sobre uma cadeira, com a cabeça caída para trás e os braços estendidos para fora. Quanto mais próximo, maior a impressão de que Dean estava morto.

Novamente a pressão no peito, o aperto no coração. Só que com mais intensidade. Desta vez não havia um lençol para lhe dar esperança.

Sam fecha os olhos e força-se a respirar. Finalmente, após alguns segundos de hesitação, toca o pescoço do irmão em busca da pulsação da carótida. Nada. Ou, talvez, estivesse apenas muito fraca. Não tinha certeza, suas mãos tremiam. Dean estava gelado. Definitivamente, não era um bom sinal.

Sam deixa-se tombar de joelhos e, então, puxa o corpo do irmão contra o seu e chora desconsolado. Há quantos anos não se permitia abraçar assim o irmão? Como pudera deixar que a relação entre eles chegasse a esse ponto? Foi preciso encontrá-lo morto para que deixasse de lado seus preconceitos. Se pudesse voltar atrás, faria tudo diferente.

Implorou a Deus que lhe desse uma segunda chance.

Ainda estava ali, no chão, chorando silenciosamente abraçado ao corpo do irmão, quando os viu. O policial e um dos universitários que estavam com a garota que saíra do bar com o irmão na véspera. Não os ouviu entrar na sala. Pareceu que tinham surgido do nada na sua frente. Mas, é claro que não foi assim. Ele só estava abalado pela morte do irmão.

O policial Levine tirou Dean dos braços de Sam, levantou o corpo inerte e o recolocou com cuidado na cadeira. Sam continuou ali, sentado no chão, observando a cena sem esboçar reação.

O policial se posicionou do lado direito da cadeira e mantinha sua mão esquerda segurando firme o punho direito de Dean. Sam viu quando o policial fez um sinal com a cabeça para o universitário, que se aproximou de Dean pelo lado esquerdo e segurou o punho esquerdo dele com sua mão direita. Então, os dois voltaram seus rostos na direção de Sam.

Sam via a cena com a testa franzida, como uma pergunta não explicitada. O universitário olhou diretamente para os olhos de Sam e falou, com a expressão séria, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos:

– Você TERÁ a sua segunda chance, Samuel. Não a desperdice. Seu irmão precisa de você. Mas, você TAMBÉM precisa dele. MUITO MAIS do que imagina.

.

Depois tudo ficou confuso. Relembrando a cena horas depois, Sam se esforçou para lembrar o que realmente acontecera a seguir. Tinha mesmo visto uma esfera brilhante surgir do nada e se alojar no peito do irmão um pouco antes dele abrir os olhos?

.

Ao abraçar com força o irmão, determinado a fazer o possível e o impossível para tê-lo vivo ao seu lado, e ter seu abraço retribuído por Dean, inicialmente surpreso e depois feliz pela atitude inédita do irmão, uma onda de mudança é gerada.

A linha do tempo em Sam se afastava e Dean se entregava ao desespero e era espancado até a morte é apagada. Surge um novo futuro, em que os irmãos, reconciliados, cuidavam e apoiavam um ao outro. Assim eram mais fortes como pessoas e como caçadores.

Agora que ambos estavam verdadeiramente se esforçando para recuperar a cumplicidade dos tempos de infância, a convivência diária foi gerando confiança mútua, entrosamento e uma comunicação sem necessidade de palavras. Isso foi essencial para derrotarem Gordon Walker, quando este os atacou em sua versão vampiro. Sam confrontou o caçador transformado em monstro com decisão e segurança e, mais importante, motivado a dar tudo de si para vencer porque sua eventual derrota custaria não só a própria vida, mas também a vida de Dean e a hipótese de perder o irmão lhe era agora insuportável.

.

Livre do comportamento compulsivo, Dean toma por regra somente sugerir a brincadeira da troca de roupas num eventual segundo encontro, quando já existisse alguma intimidade entre ele e a garota; e a deixar os _modelitos_ de _cowgirl_ restritos aos encontros semestrais com seus amigos _cross-dressings_.

Depois de insistir muito, Dean finalmente conseguiu que Sam o acompanhasse num destes encontros. Sam foi com má vontade, mas acabou se divertindo e vendo que não era nada do que imaginara. Que tudo não passava de puro preconceito da sua parte. Dean tinha sorte de ter amigos como Chris e Steve.

Quanto a pintar as unhas dos pés, Dean continuou pintando. Mas, passou a usar cores mais discretas quando o disfarce era de agente do FBI.

.

Os laços entre os irmãos tinham sido restaurados. Mas, o mundo ainda não estava salvo. Pelo contrário, os sinais do Apocalipse estavam cada vez mais evidentes.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) O destino original destes Dean e Samuel é relatado na fic SETE VIDAS-PRÓLOGO (capítulo 5).

2) A onda de mudança acontece quando Sam muda sua atitude com o irmão e não com a cura do transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo de Dean pelos deuses. Isso porque o verdadeiro o problema nunca foi o travestismo do Dean. O problema era a não aceitação por Sam do irmão travesti e a distância decorrente desta rejeição.

* * *

11.05.2014


	3. JUNTOS NO FINAL

**_7VERSE : VIDA 1_**

_EPILOGO** VIDA 1**__: RASGANDO A FANTASIA_

CAPÍTULO 3

JUNTOS NO FINAL

.

* * *

.

Os embates com demônios se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes e os sinais bíblicos da proximidade do fim dos tempos foram ficando mais e mais reconhecíveis.

Dean e Sam, seguindo pistas levantadas por Bobby Singer, chegam à Colorado Springs, no Colorado, o centro urbano mais próximo da base aérea de Peterson, quartel-general do _NORAD_ (_North American Aerospace Defense Command_). Circulando por Colorado Springs, não demoram a perceber que demônios dominavam uma parcela considerável da população.

Coragem é uma coisa. Burrice é outra, muito diferente. Sozinhos, eles não teriam nenhuma chance. Invadir uma das principais bases militares americanas não é tarefa para amadores e eles não podiam contar unicamente com a sorte. O que estava em jogo era o destino da humanidade. Uma horda de demônios controlando o arsenal nuclear americano era o pior dos pesadelos materializado.

Por isso mesmo, eles não vieram sozinhos.

John sempre repetia que caçar demônios era o 'negócio da família'. E ele não fazia ideia do quanto isso era verdade. Nunca soube de Henry Winchester e dos Homens de Letras. Nunca soube do segredo que Mary levou para o túmulo. Que ela própria fora criada numa família de caçadores. Que vinha de uma longa e respeitada linhagem de caçadores. John Winchester nunca soube que caçar demônios também era o 'negócio de família' da família de sua falecida esposa, os Campbell.

Embora ignorassem mutuamente o parentesco tão próximo, com Dean e Sam estavam seus primos Gwen, Mark, Johnny e Christian Campbell, recrutados por Bobby Singer para aquela empreitada suicida.

Suicida era a missão. Não eles. Eles lutaram por cada minuto a mais de vida. Cada minuto ganho aumentava a chance dos companheiros. A esperança de vitória. Mas, a desvantagem numérica vai se impondo. O grupo de sete vai sendo reduzido. Sempre é preciso que um fique para trás, dando cobertura, para que os demais avancem. É assim numa guerra. Eles sabiam que seria assim. Era a sua missão. Era o seu destino. E, um a um, eles abraçam esse destino. Como heróis.

Johnny. Christian. Mark.

Gwen.

Gwen não deixou o machismo dos primos prevalecer. Ficou deliberadamente para trás quando Sam e Dean avançaram e aguardou o momento certo para surpreender os inimigos por trás. Cercada, ela recarregou as armas e avançou atirando na direção dos inimigos. Sem o sacrifício dela, Sam e Dean não chegariam ao bunker encravado na montanha que abrigava os mísseis.

Não é mais fácil para quem segue em frente, abrindo seu caminho a fogo, com a responsabilidade de fazer o sacrifício dos que ficaram para trás ter valido a pena. Cada inimigo derrubado fora até pouco tempo atrás um jovem inocente cumprindo seu dever com a pátria. O humano morre. O demônio que o possuía persiste. Armas comuns não matam demônios. E poucos ficaram ao alcance da faca que Dean recebeu da traiçoeira demônio Ruby.

Não demora para Sam e Dean se verem cercados por homens de olhos completamente negros com armas engatilhadas. Não havia como se esconderem atrás de uniformes, quepes ou óculos escuros. Qual demônio que a esta altura do conflito não reconheceria os Winchester? Quem não temeria o assassino de Azazel, Dean Winchester? Ou o assassino de Lilith, Samuel Winchester? A cabeça deles fora posta a prêmio e todos queriam agradar à nova Rainha do Inferno, Abaddon.

Por um momento eles acreditaram que terminaria ali. Que a humanidade pagaria o preço pelo fracasso deles. Mas, o socorro chega no momento decisivo na forma de uma chuva de água benta aspergida por todos os sprinklers do sistema de combate a incêndio da base. Cortesia do caçador veterano Martin Creaser.

Martin Creaser fica para trás, dando cobertura. Mais um a dar a vida para manter as trevas afastadas. Sem mais este sacrifício, Sam e Dean não teriam conseguido penetrar no centro de controle de mísseis, o coração da base.

Ao acertar com a faca de Ruby a testa do comandante da base, depois de abrirem caminho matando dezenas de soldados de olhos escurecidos, Dean constata que todo o esforço e sacrifício tinha sido em vão. As duas chaves do pequeno console estavam giradas e o comando para o disparo de dezenas de mísseis transportando ogivas nucleares fora dado. Não havia mais nada que qualquer homem pudesse fazer. Milhões morreriam. Estava nas mãos de Deus.

_Ou, nas mãos de um deus._

A sirene tocava ensurdecedora, quando um terremoto de mais de dez pontos na escala Richter abala toda a região de Colorado Springs, derrubando as edificações da base que ficavam acima do solo e destruindo praticamente toda a cidade. As saídas dos silos, emperradas ou retorcidas, não abrem. Os mísseis ficam presos em seus silos e dois deles explodem ainda no subsolo, devastando todo o complexo subterrâneo e impossibilitando qualquer disparo futuro.

Nem mesmo a sala de comando, com suas paredes de dez metros de espessura de concreto reforçado, onde estavam Dean e Sam, resiste. A onda de choque da explosão atômica os teria matado se eles não tivessem sido retirados da sala um segundo antes da detonação.

No topo de uma colina, a cerca de 5 km da base destruída, Sam e Dean encaram, surpresos, Mark Levine.

– Conheço você. De três anos atrás. De quando eu pensei que o Dean tinha morrido. Você é o universitário irmão do policial de uma cidadezinha de nome engraçado do Oregon. O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu sou aquele universitário. Mas, sou também Baldur, o æsir. Depois de compartilhar as memórias de seu irmão, Dean Winchester, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo. Eu e meu irmão, Hodur, passamos milênios sem nos envolver nos assuntos dos homens. Isso mudou. Você, Dean Winchester, me fez mudar. Não consigo mais ignorar os demônios e seus planos de destruição. Eu e meu irmão estamos entrando na batalha ao lado de vocês.

– Os æsires são uma raça de divindades guerreiras. Está nos dizendo que você .. é uma espécie de deus?

– Já fomos chamados assim. Os homens guardaram a lembrança da última vez que caminhamos entre eles como mais que simples humanos. Aconteceu na Escandinávia há três mil anos atrás. Desde então temos tentado passar despercebidos. Chegamos ao Oregon muito antes do início da colonização do continente americano por homens que já nos conheciam de nome, de lendas muito antigas.

– Então foram vocês! Há um branco de 24 horas na minha memória, seguido de momentos de terror numa delegacia. Eu mudei depois daquela experiência. E, agora, vendo você novamente, estou lembrando de ter sido levado .. para um outro lugar. Há três anos, naquela delegacia .. você e seu irmão .. me reprogramaram?

– Reprogramar não é o termo correto, mas mudamos uma estrutura do seu cérebro. Com isso, nós livramos sua psique de comportamentos obsessivo-compulsivos que faziam você correr riscos desnecessários. Não mexemos em mais nada. Você continuou a mesma pessoa. Apenas ganhou mais controle sobre sua própria vida.

– E você aproveitou da ocasião para dar uma espiada nas minhas memórias.

– Na verdade, eu primeiro espiei suas memórias e só depois o curamos. Depois de considerá-lo digno da nossa atenção. E não foi uma simples espiada. Eu vivenciei cada momento da sua vida. Cada pensamento. Cada emoção. Minha intenção foi ajudá-lo. Saiba que não foi fácil convencer meu irmão a cooperar. E, sem a participação dele, seria impossível realizar essa .. cirurgia mental. Mesmo assim, peço desculpas pela invasão de privacidade. Conheço você bem o bastante para saber que não aprovaria minha intervenção.

– Eu jamais permitiria a quem quer que fosse que mexesse na minha cabeça. Mas, a verdade é que tornou minha vida .. mais fácil.

– Já eu fico feliz que tenham feito. Eu estava determinado a nunca mais deixar o Dean sozinho. Mas, não ter ele sabotando ajudou muito.

– Podemos falar sobre isso numa outra ocasião. Não está acontecendo só aqui. Abaddon resolveu atacar primeiro. Gostaria de poder dar a vocês um tempo para descanso, mas tempo é o que não dispomos. Já estamos atrasados para abortar os planos do Cavaleiro do Cavalo Branco, Peste. Ele está em ação, neste momento, na Niveus Pharmaceuticals.

.

Outros terremotos, alguns ainda mais intensos, acontecem quase que simultaneamente ao redor do mundo destruindo bases militares em Nevada, no Texas, no Alasca, na Geórgia, no Cazaquistão, na Ucrânia e no deserto de Negev. É o deus da escuridão entrando em confronto direto com os emissários de Guerra, o Cavaleiro do Cavalo Vermelho.

Os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse não iam mais conseguir agir com a desenvoltura de antes. Iam passar a enfrentar chumbo grosso.

.

Gabriel observa esperançoso. O Apocalipse ia deixar pesadas marcas naquela realidade. O mundo e os Winchester iam viver dias difíceis. Dias terríveis. Mas, o importante é que, no final, os demônios acabariam derrotados. O Portal do Inferno seria lacrado. A humanidade ia sobreviver e, mais uma vez, prosperar. E contras todas as expectativas, também eles, os Winchester, sobreviveriam e gerariam descendentes. Aqueles dois viveriam mais que a imensa maioria de suas contrapartes de outras realidades.

Olhando algumas décadas no futuro, Gabriel ri de mais uma ironia do destino. Aqueles irmãos, criados separados, e que, por muito pouco, não tiveram suas jornadas individuais terminadas em feias mortes prematuras, viveram muito, cada vez mais entrosados, e terminaram seus dias inseparáveis. Enquanto que em tantas realidades em que foram inseparáveis na juventude, terminaram seus dias ressentidos e rompidos.

.

FIM DA SAGA DOS WINCHESTER DA REALIDADE 1

* * *

**_PLANO DA OBRA_:**

_1) VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO_

_2) **VIDA 1**: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1_

_3) VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2_

_4) VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_5) VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4_

_6) VIDA 5: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5  
_

_7) VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6_

_8) VIDA 7: www fanfiction net/s/10270245/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-7 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_9) PRÓLOGO: www fanfiction net/s/10279758/1/SETE-VIDAS-PRÓLOGO_

_10) **EPÍLOGO VIDA 1**_

_11) EPÍLOGO VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/10353006/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-2_

_12) EPÍLOGO VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/10503582/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-4_

_13) EPÍLOGO VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/10546004/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-6_

_14_) EPÍLOGO VIDA 5___: www fanfiction net/s/__10751825/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-5 (EM HIATO)  
_

_15) EPÍLOGO VIDA ZERO (PREVISTO)_

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Martin Creaser participa dos episódios 5x11 e 8x9. Ele foi morto pelo vampiro Benny.

2) Os primos Campbell participam de diversos episódios da sexta temporada e foram companheiros de caçada de Sam, no período em este perdeu a alma.

3) Os æsires são os deuses da mitologia nórdica. Thor é um æsir.

* * *

14.06.2014


End file.
